The Phases of The Moon
by Letters to Lady Edith
Summary: There are three parts to magic." A young Phoebe Halliwell told her sisters. "Timing, feeling, and the phases of the moon." Little did she know that many years later, her and her family would find that to be true in Forks, Washington.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Twilight. The characters of Twilight and Charmed belong to their respective owners. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, you're always welcome back." Renee sniffed as she hugged her daughter. Bella Swan would miss the warmth and sun of Arizona. She would miss her erratic mother and even her new step father, even though they hadn't had much time to bond.

"Thanks Mom," Bella began with a smile, "but you and Phil need time together, just the two of you. Besides, Forks seems nice and I haven't seen dad in awhile."

After finishing her good-byes to Phil and her Mother, Bella took the small duffel-bag she was carrying on and began to make her way through security. When she made it through , she glanced down at her watch. 2:30 P.M. it read, 30 minutes until her flight would be in.

The time seemed to pass in a daze. She read a magazine, drank some tea, did a crossword puzzle and watched a few other flights come in. Finally her flight came in. "Flight 11 Phoenix to Seattle is now boarding.' was announced over the loud speaker. Grabbing her duffel-bag, she began to line up with the other passengers. Several people were on this flight and the line was moving slowly, but surely. Bella came to the attendant and showed her ticket. The attendant nodded with a smile and let her thru.

Bella made her way to her designated seat and sat down. As the other passengers boarded, the cabin became much more animated and boisterous. When everyone was seated, the stewardesses' began their explanations of various safety and in flight procedures and questions. After they finished, the flight began for take off. Bella turned her head to look out the window, seeing the tar-mat disappear as they rose higher into the air. The plane trip was un-eventful. There was an in-flight movie, some old movie starring Marlene Dietrich, but Bella wasn't all that interested.

She managed to doze off for awhile, the boredom of the flight got to her. As Bella began to wake, the plane began it's descent into Seattle. Bella collected her things and began to exit the plane with the other passengers. When she made it through security, she began walking to the waiting area. She didn't have to wait long before spotting Charlie.

When she reached her father, she lovingly hugged him. He hugged her back and patted her on the head. "Welcome home, Bells." he said softly. She looked up and smiled at him. Bella was beginning to feel good about her decision; maybe this would be good for her. She hadn't really connected with her father and perhaps this would be a good time to start.

"It's a long drive. What do you say we catch some food before we head to Forks?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, that sounds good. I didn't eat before I got on the plane." Bella said.

They began to walk to the parking lot; Charlie carried her duffel bag for her and a few of the other suitcases she had checked.

They stopped at a small diner outside of Seattle, a perfect place to eat and then hit the road. The meal was spent in relative silence, even though they did make some small talk. As they finished their meal, Charlie paid the bill and they left. Before they knew it, they were on the road to forks.

Bella gazed out of the window of Charlie's police cruiser. The lonely stretch of highway seemed even more desolate as the night came creeping in. The forests' of the Pacific Northwest seemed to hold so many secrets, who only knows what secrets could be contained in the oceans and oceans of trees.. The low hum of the engine lulled her into becoming more and more lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of her life and future in Forks, the future in general and a myriad of other things.

But, no matter how much she though, she could never think enough to know exactly just how the small town of Forks, Washington would change her life.

XXXXXXXXX

That particular evening at the Cullen home was as un-eventful as you could imagine. Carlisle and Jasper watched an old movie on television, Esme read a novel, Alice and Rosalie were out shopping, missing the dullness of their family and Edward sat at his piano, figuring out the last notes of the song he was writing.

"You know, I never thought Marlene Dietrich was all that great of a singer." Carlisle observed off handedly.

Jasper simply nodded, his eyes glued to the television. To say that this was the epitome of boredom was an understatement.

Rosalie and Alice finally made there way into the house with their things they had picked up from shopping. As they set their bags down, they too began to feel the effects of the boredom in the house. Alice sat down next to Jasper and slipped her hand in his and rested her head on his shoulder. Even though she enjoyed being with the girls and doing things of that nature, she would always love her time being occupied by Jasper.

"Where's Emmett?" Rosalie asked as she began pulling things out of her shopping bags.

"Hunting." Edward spoke up from his piano. "To be honest, we should've gone with him. It'd be much better than this." He played a simple little song on his piano, as if to show his boredom.

"You know, you should be glad we have a quiet evening to ourselves." Esme said over her book. "School will be starting soon and goodness knows only what else this year has in store for us."

Just then Emmett came bounding through the door, his booming laugh filling every nook and cranny of the large house.

"Hiya family!" Emmett greeted, plopping down in the large chair on the other side of Carlisle.

"How was hunting?" Carlisle asked, turning his attention to his family now that his movie was over. Jasper also brought his attention to the rest of the family, hoping that now that everyone was together, things would become much more interesting.

Emmett then proceeded to tell his family all about hunting mountain lions and everything it entailed. The story was long and drawn out, and probably mostly exaggerated but they enjoyed hearing it anyway. Emmett had a gift for story telling and every time he did, he always brightned the day of the rest of the Cullens.

Just as Emmett finished, Alice's eyes glazed over signifying a vision. She stayed in it for quite awhile before coming back to reality. She'd never experience one like that before; it wasn't anything solid, only bits and pieces.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked, concern in his voice.

"Changes." Alice said softly. "New people, powerful people. And another new girl. I didn't get anything solid, just bits and pieces. I've never had that before. Normally, I see everything in whole, but not this time."

"What do we do, Carlisle?" Edward asked. Concern also crossing over his face as he left the area his piano was in to join his family.

"Well, we wait. Alice, when do you see the new people coming?" Carlisle asked.

"About a week, maybe." Alice replied, her eyes glossing over again to make sure.

"Well, we wait. Maybe it's nothing but Alice did say powerful. I'll keep my ears open at the hospital to see if anyone's moving in. Until then, we'll wait." Carlisle said calmly.

"Perhaps this is a good thing," Esme considered happily, "we could stand to make some new friends." Esme got up from her chair and walked into the kitchen. Taking a quick note of the cabinets and refrigerator, she came to find there wasn't a bit of food in the house.

"If people are comming, I'll certainly need to go shopping." Esme's concern over the un-known new people made the rest of the Cullen family laugh. If anything could be said about Esme Cullenm it was that she always wanted anyone to feel welcome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phoebe!" Elise Rothman called into the office intercom of Phoebe Halliwell.

"Yes Elise?" Phoebe spoke back into the intercom.

"You and Coop in my office, now." Elise grunted.

Phoebe Halliwell leaned back in her chair and sighed. She was still working at The Bay Mirror, the same place she worked for the past 20 years. Not much had changed in her life since then. Well, a few things had. She now shared her job with her husband and love of her life, Coop. They co-wrote a column called, 'Love Advice from Phoebe and Coop', which they had done for the past fifteen years.

Coop walked into the office and place a coffee cup on the desk. He came up behind her and stole a quick kiss. Phoebe giggled, patted him on the arm then stole a kiss back.

"So, what are we doing?" Coop asked.

"We're actually meeting Elise in her office." Phoebe said, standing up and pulling Coop towards the door. They walked down the corridor and finally reached Elise's office.

"Phoebe and Coop, finally!" Elise said, rising from her desk to greet them.

"This is Mr. George Yorkie, he's the editor of The Fork Times in Washington." Elise introduced the formerly unnamed man.

"Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell, it's such a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Yorkie greeted them.

"You too, Mr. Yorkie, but I'm afraid I don't understand." Coop said, confusion creeping into his expression.

"Likewise, Mr. Yorkie. But I must agree with my husband." Phoebe said.

"I was getting to that," Elise explained. "The newspaper Mr. Yorkie is editor for is failing. They need something big to save it, something like, 'Love Advice from Phoebe and Coop." Elise leaned against her desk and smiled.

"Long story, short. Mr. Yorkie is offering you a job at 'The Forks Gazette'." Elise explained, walking over to where the man was standing.

"We'd double your salary you make here at 'The Bay Mirror' and offer you a weekly radio spot as well." Mr. Yorkie said with a smile.

Phoebe and Coop Halliwell were stunned to say the least. Move, to Washington? They'd built their whole lives in San Francisco. They'd raised their children here and Phoebe had her sisters, nieces and nephews.

"It's a lovely offer, but we need some time to think." Phoebe said kindly, walking next to her husband and slipping her hand in his.

"There's no need. They'd be glad to take the job." Elise dismissed. "Just give them a few weeks to get their things in order."

"Elise!" Coop called. "We need some time to think." Elise walked over to where Phoebe and Coop were standing, placing her arms around their shoulders'. "No you don't. You're just being modest. This will be big for you guys. I see big things in the future!"

"Now, Mr. Yorkie, come with me and I'll give you a tour." Elise led the man out of the office, leaving a stunned silent Phoebe and Coop standing in the office.

Phoebe and Coop walked back to her office still stunned silent. When they reached her office, they walked in and shut the door. Adding for more privacy, they also shut the blinds. After staying silent for a moment, Phoebe finaly spoke.

"What do we do? We've built our whole lives here, the kids have built their whole lives here. How are we going to tell the kids? And my sisters! What will I tell them? It'll be pretty hard to keep up the power of three from so far way."

"Elise did sound pretty final." Coop said sadly. "But, this could be good for us. Life is all about change. If being a Charmed one taught you anything, it should be that. Maybe the kids need a change, too."

They settled into another thoughtful silence, not really moving or saying anything. Coop broke the silence by walking over to the love of his life, and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Whatever happens, though, we'll always have each other." Coop whispered, grabbing her hand and softly squeezing it.

XXXXXXXX

"Energy ball!"

Potter Halliwell, the youngest of Phoebe's children, telekinetically flung it away from him, exploding the television instead.

"Penelope, freeze him!" he called to his sister. She nodded, but froze the energy ball instead. Potter again used his telekinesis to fling the energy ball towards the warlock but he blinked away. The warlock blinked behind Penelope, but before he could do anything she swirled around and froze him.

"Take that!" Penelope laughed, flicking the now frozen warlock on the nose. Patrick, the oldest of Phoebe's children came in with the vanquishing spell and potion. When he walked in, he immediately threw the potion and began the spell.

"Evil Warlock in my sight, vanquish yourself and your might!" with that, the warlock un-froze and began to scream. After what seemed like an hour of mellow drama, the warlock finally exploded and disappeared.

Potter Halliwell walked his way over to the couch and fell back on it. "Since when did vanquishing get so exhausting?"

"Dude, you sound like an old man." Patrick Halliwell teased, playfully slapping his baby brother on the back of the head. Patrick and Penelope both walked over to the couch and flopped down, each on the other side of Potter.

"I think I broke a nail!" Penelope whined, examining her hand and frowning. "I paid good money for this manicure."

"Pepper, you're such a chick." Patrick teased, lightly punching his little sister on the arm.

"Gee, genius, I wonder why?" Penelope retorted, punching Patrick back.

As Patrick went to pick up the house phone, the moment his hand touched it, he felt the premonition take him over. His eyes clamped shut and his body tensed as he was pulled into the premonition. When it finally released him, he opened his eyes and looked at bother his brother and sister.

"What did you see?" Penelope asked.

"I think…I think we're moving, to Washington." Patrick said, the confusion clear in his voice.

The other two Halliwell siblings looked at their oldest brother with confusion. Move, to Washington? They had no idea what it meant, but made up their minds to find out the minute their parents came home.

"We can't move to Washington! All my friends are here!" Penelope whined. For someone approaching their Jr. year in High School, she could act like such a little girl.

"Maybe your premonition was wrong, Patrick. I wouldn't be the first time." Potter added thoughtfully, hoping to keep and fughts from going on between his brother and sister. Even though he was the middle child, he constantly played go between for Patrick and Penelope. He also looked out for Penelope like an older sibling. When she took one of her crazy ideas to heart, Potter was the only one who could make her stop and consider.

"I don't think so. This seemed pretty concrete." The graveness of the situation made Patrick get up from the couch and start pacing the floor. "What ever we do, we need to be as supportive to mom and dad as we can. We may be giving up alot, but mom and dad are giving up just as much. If not more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hi there! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! As you can see, my writing has improved a little from my last attempt at a story. I'd like to take a minute just to make some things clear, that way we can avoid any confusion later. :]**

**1) I know Phoebe had three girls, but I always liked the idea of having at least one son. So I'm using a bit of artistic liscence.**

**2) This is not a Bella bash story. I rather like Bella. :]**

**3) Patrick is the oldest son of Phoebe, his power is premonition. Penelope is the middle daughter of Phoebe, her power is Tempral Stasis(freezing). Potter is the youngest son of Phoebe, his power is telekinesis.**

**I think I've covered it all. If you have any questions, please leave a review or drop me a PM. I'd love to hear from you! :]**


End file.
